The Alpha Pack
by NatalyaShae
Summary: Bella is Alpha of the famed Alpha Pack, respected by all tribes and shifter packs. The odd thing? Her Lt is Carlisle Cullen, a cold one. Bella looks at Carlisle like a brother, a respected pack mate, and guards him, despite his leaving the pack to start a family. So what happens when they are reunited while Carlisle tries to make a treaty with the La Push pack? Canon pairings


Her fur was whiter than snow, with streaks of dark brown curving along her back and legs. Her eyes were a light brown, bordering on hazel that held wisdom and compassion. She stood beside me as if it were normal of her kind to do, as if we weren't meant to be mortal enemies. Shifters and vampires.

'_Your mind has always danced, Carlisle, with the ways of the new'_ She told me, speaking into my mind as if I was a fellow pack member. I couldn't help but frown in confusion.

"Ways of the new?" I ask her. She was silent for a moment before she looked to the sky, in the direction of the moon.

'_My kind was given the gift to shift by wolves, Carlisle, you know of our legends, I have told you and taught you our ways. However, our kind only became enemies when your kind attacked ours. We were peaceful people, hunting, traveling with our tribes. We developed a sense to detect when your kind was near, we evolved for the change of hunt. We will always hold your kind as enemies, so long as they bare red eyes, those who feast and slaughter the humans. But you bare gold eyes, Carlisle, feasting reluctantly even on animals, against your instinct. I have honored you and treated you with kindness. I have taken you in as my own brother for over a century. You tell me you will leave soon, and I cannot protect you from my homeland. Where you roam is outside my territory, I have no say…Be careful my brother, for the new shifters, the young, are temper mental' _

I nod, heeding her warning.

"I leave come sun down…Will I see you again?" I couldn't help but asks. She turned and nuzzled her head to my chest.

'_Of course…you belong to my pack, my mark upon your forearm proves as such. You will always be welcomed in my land, among my people, so long as you remain true' She told me before backing up and staring at me._

_'__And for God's sake, Carlisle, get yourself a mate' _

This single sentence, coming from a '17' year old to a '25' year old caused us to mock wrestle for a good hour with her constant teasing of my lack of sex life. I spent the rest of my time their with her and her pack, who had welcomed me and taught me. And when I left, it was to the sound of her howl that sounded like 'until next time'.

…

I stood in front of Sam and the old pack that couldn't shift anymore. My family standing behind me, Edward remaining close to my side as even Esme stood further back. We stood facing each other with a creek in between us, discussing terms of a treaty. Sam Uley, I could tell, was the only active shifter, but the old pack still had the smell of wolf on them so to anyone not knowing, it would seem like they were part of the pack. I hadn't been truly listening, as the members of the old pack continued to hurl insults this way and that at my family and I. Sam, the lone Alpha, seemed torn between listening to his elders and…well…giving us a chance.

"They're our natural enemy, we shouldn't even be considering this!" Quill Sr. growled. And on and on it went. I rolled up my sleeves with a sigh, such a human habit I've picked up.

"What is that, Carlisle?" Edward asks pointing to my forearm. I frown as I look down at my right forearm. Ah, Bella's mark. When she informed me she marked me, I hadn't known she did so so literally. Before I could respond, the old pack and Sam all gasped and choked in startlement.

"You bare the mark of the Alpha pack?!" Billy Black questions, while the others seemed torn between shock, envy, and accusation. Alpha pack?

'_Can you hear me_?' I heard in my head. I snap my gaze over to Sam and nod. Sam breathed deeply.

'_I'm sure, being marked by one of the Alpha pack, that you understand this way of communicating_?' Sam questions, again mentally. I nod again. Now, the old pack and my family seemed to pick up on the fact that Sam and I were having a private conversation, and by the frustrated look on Edwards face, he couldn't hear it.

'_I see…would you be willing to tell me how much you know of our ways_?' Sam asks, subtly glancing over at the old pack.

"I don't know much about the Quileute tribe. However, I will share with you what I was taught. But this is only because you are an Alpha, so the others of the old pack cannot hear or witness these telling's" I tell Sam. My family looked alarmed and confused but the old pack seemed alarmed on several scales- most likely because I knew anything, and that I was not willing to speak in front of them- and insulted.

"We'll not leave our only shifter with a bunch of leeches, regardless of being marked!" Henry roared. I shift forward and look him dead in the eye.

"You mistake me; my family will not be present either. Sam and I will speak in a neutral place, and I will tell him what was told to me by the Alpha of what you call 'the Alpha pack'." I explain.

"Why can't you just talk to each other mentally? I can't hear you anyways, and neither will they" Edward asks, getting defensive.

"I am only able to hear Sam, not speak. Besides, he, like the old pack, are new shifters. The pack that I was marked and accepted into is a tad older, and I am only able to speak with the alpha that marked me mentally; though that was a rare occasion." I confess.

"This alpha you speak of, what gender were they?" Billy questions. Everyone looks to him confuse, but I smile.

"You are the great grandson of Ephraim Black, who met with the Alpha of 'my' pack…I believe he was shocked to learn that the alpha was Isabella, the first female shifter. But I believe h kept that a secret as he was asked to" I reply. Billy seemed relieved, now knowing that I was speaking the truth.

"Female shifter?" one of the old pack questions in a haughty voice.

"Females are too deli-" I growled at him, daring to continue. He broke off in shock, even as he watched my eyes turn form liquid gold to black.

" Carlisle?" Esme asks, warily. I wasn't surprised; I'd never acted this way before. I was always calm, collected…not quick to anger.

"It is never wise to disrespect someone else's alpha" A male voice calls from the tree line. All of us tense, not having heard anyone. I glance at Edward, but hear shakes his head subtly; he can't hear him.

"Who are you, what business do you have here?" Sam calls. The man, who looked 20, walked calmly through my family and stood beside me. It was then that I saw on his fore arm, Bella's mark. The man grinned at me.

"It's an honor to meet you Carlisle Cullen, I joined the pack soon after you left. The older pack members who knew you still speak of you. I am called Dakota. I am 5th I rank among the pack, but still lt level. I was sent to guard and watch over you" Dakota says to me, ignoring his cousin pack. If I could have blushed, I would have.

"Watch over?" I couldn't help but asks. Dakota grinned.

"Bella said, I quote 'the man is a danger magnet wherever he walks. His optimism and peaceful ways are adorable but it'll get him killed if I didn't intervene'. About five of us were on guard or stand by when you were with the Volturi. Bella was all for going and just having them killed and cancelling the threat to you, but the elders managed to calm her down." Dakota tells me. I couldn't help but pinch the bridge of my nose; Bella was way too protective. Sam cleared his throat. He didn't seem too upset about being ignored. Dakota turned and looked at the lone Alpha before nodding.

"Ah, forgive me. It wouldn't be proper of me to confront you before introducing myself to a pack mate. I am Dakota, 5th seat of the 'Alpha' pack, as you call us" Dakota introducing himself, grasping Sam's forearm and bowing slightly. Sam pulled Dakota into an embrace before releasing him.

"I am Sam Uley, of the Quileute." Sam introduces himself. Dakota smiles warmly. They had greeted each other with proper respect…Dakota giving Sam the honor of being an Alpha, and Sam recognizing that Dakota was his equal skill wise…at least to his knowledge. All who were in the 'Alpha' pack were Alpha level, typically. Bella truly believed that you were as strong as your weakest link.

"This is Billy Black, Quill Sr., Henry Clearwater, and Embryos" Sam introduces those who were present of the old pack. Dakota nodded his head at the old pack but paused on Embryos, the one who insulted Bella.

"Ah, good to have the name of a coward who insults an alpha behind their back" Dakota says glaring with his jaw clenched.

"Our tribe had never produced a female shifter, it's unnatural. Our pack has always had strong men" Embryos snaps. I couldn't help but eye Dakota warily. I wanted a treaty with Sam, not start a war over pride. Sam was still under the guidance of the old pack, they could influence him.

'_Do not worry, Carlisle, I am my names sake (Dakota=friend), I will not cause you any harm_.' Dakota's voice entered through my head. I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"You will see the strength of our alpha when she arrives soon. This creek ends your territory, yes?" Dakota ask. He, like I, have already smelt that. Sam looks to the elders, who seem troubled slightly.

"Yes, as you very well know. I take it that you claim land here?" Henry asks. Dakota shakes his head.

"I have no right to claim land for my pack. Only the alpha and her Lt are allowed…surely you know that, pack law" Dakota states. Henry perked up, as did Embryos. I didn't know why Dakota was grinning wickedly; almost like he was waving a lollipop in front of a baby before snatching it back and eating it for himself.

" I believe Carlisle wishes to make a treaty with your tribe…it would be terribly disrespectful for the Quileute to refute the Lt of the 'Alpha' pack." Dakota states. For a moment, all was still before the old pack started to balk. Sam was the only one to have a small smile on his face.

'_Well played, my friend'_ Sam speaks to both Dakota and I mentally. I knew he spoke to Dakota because he nodded and the voice sort of echoed. However, I was still caught up with being told I was Lt to Bella's pack.

"You didn't know?" Edward asks me quietly, seeming relieved that he could hear my thoughts again. I shake my head, a puzzled frown dominated my face. I shouldn't be too surprised, this was Bella after all, and she apparently even had me guarded too.

"I have no quarrels with making a treaty with your family, Carlisle, or with your pack." Sam states, and I hear no hesitation or lie from him. This pleases me to no end. The old pack, however, looked like they did and weren't hesitant to speak them.

"ENOUGH! I am Alpha, you will respect that! I have listened to you and I appreciate your guidance, but you cannot teach me anything because you can no longer shift!" Sam snapped, shaking slightly. The elders acted as though Sam just let the canary out of the bag, by saying they couldn't shift anymore.

"Sam, think this through. We understand a treaty with the alpha pack, but with leeches?! They're our enemy!" Quill Sr states.

"Tst, such newbies, eh, Carlisle?" Dakota snickered, causing everyone to look at him.

"Listen pup, you will respect your elders!" Embryos snarled, shaking even though he couldn't shift.

"Back up!" I ordered my family sharply, which they obeyed without hesitation, but they seemed a bit wary and confused, which I could not blame them.

"Carlisle?" Emmet questions, noticing, as I hadn't moved from Dakota's side. Dakota was shaking, his eyes clenched shut; a sign that he was trying to control himself. Sam moved in front of Embryos, something I couldn't fault.

"Calm yourself, Dakota, you are over two hundred years old." Another male voice says. Again, no one heard him. I look and see a familiar face.

"Denali" I greet with a nod. Denali smirked at me before pressing his hands onto Dakota's shoulders, calming the man greatly.

"Sam Uley, I am Denali, I am third seat of…what is you call our pack? The Alpha pack?" Denali questions, receiving multiple nods. Sam and Denali greeted each other in a similar fashion as Dakota did.

"May I ask how many of there are you?" Sam asks. Denali gave Sam a sad smile, probably knowing that Sam was alone…for now.

"I cannot tell you. I will tell you who will be coming. As you have met out Lt, though unknowingly to both himself and you, Carlisle, our fifth seat, Dakota, Me, third seat. Only two more will arrive. Isaac, an omega, and our Alpha, Isabella…but don't call her Isabella; she'll bite your ear off. So just Bella will do" Denali grins. I blink in confusion. Bella didn't have omega's…

"I will be honored to meet…Bella…for now, I will hold a truce with you until we can make an official treaty" Sam says.

"We demand that you make two separate treaties! One for the leeches and one for the …(gulp) Alpha pack" Henry demands gruffly. Denali and Dakota's eyes narrowed at Henry when he called my family and I leeches.

'_Please, just officially agree_.' Sam pleads to us mentally. Edwards grunt of annoyance let me know he was back to not hearing me.

"Don't you think it will get a bit complicated, you know, with Carlisle being part of our pack but head of his family?" Dakota asks raising an eyebrow.

"A leech never should have been marke-" growling at the tree line cut off Embryos. For the love of-

"Isaac" a soft reprimand cut off the growling. All of us snap and turn to the soft voice. From the tree line, a grey and white wolf walked beside Bella in her human form. Bella held onto Isaac's scruff, a light warning, while she walked alongside him. Denali and Dakota kneel in submission while I tilted my head slightly, exposing my neck in my own show of submission.

'_Awe, you three are adorable! Now __**QUIT**__ submitting'_ Bella ordered. I smile softly, as did Denali and Dakota.

"Carlisle, it is so good to see you!" Bella squeals as she lets go of Isaac and jumps on me, hugging me. I stumble back a few steps because of her force. I hear a hiss and grin. Looks like Esme's a little jealous. Bella looked over at the hissing woman and beamed, confusing the hell out of my family.

"Hey, Carlisle, you found a MATE" Bella shouted happily. Now Esme looked a bit sheepish.

"Yes, her name is Esme. Beside her is my first son, Edward. Behind him is My first daughter, Rosalie, whose mate is the big one with dimples, Emmet. And Finally Alice and Jasper, who joined us about 80 years ago" I introduce her to them. Bella smiles kindly at all of them.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I look forward to getting to know you…right after I take care of the moron who dare questions my right to mark someone into my pack" Bella states, her cheerful mood swinging over into dangerous alpha in less than a second. Sam gulps, as he still stood defensively in front of Embryos.

Bella hummed in thought as she stared at Sam. I wondered what she was thinking.

"Embryos, first born of Embry. You dishonor your father by insulting me. I have allied my pack along side the Quileute for generations. I was saddened to hear that none of you came forth to renew your alliance with me when Emphrian passed. Emphrian was your alpha, and he accepted Carlisle and agreed to ally himself with my pack anyways. Whose voice do you speak for Embryos, first born of Embry, to insult me?" Bella questions. Embryos looked to Billy Black for back up, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Billy Black, second son of Emphrian…you allow your brothers to speak out of turn? Did Emphrian not pass on his wisdom to you, and you to your pack? Did Emphrian not order you to uphold our alliance at all cost?" Bella asks, her tone sounding unforgiving and stern.

"We no longer shift, I cannot command with alpha voice to my brothers any more than I can change the past. They speak with their own voices now. No, Emphrian did not order me to, he expressed the importance but never ordered. He rarely alpha ordered us…"Billy replied folding his hands into his lap after he shifted slightly in his wheelchair.

"I wish to seek alliance with you" Sam says abruptly. Bella's gaze falls onto Sam.

"Sam Uley…your father was a violent man, the very essence screamed of new blood…yet you are still, calm…your blood comes from new but you hold yourself of the old…I wonder what changed you" Bella spoke her rambles aloud. Sam flinched, drawing curious eyes and only sympathetic eyes from the old pack.

'_I have an imprint…I lost control and she was hurt. Her face is scared…I am…remorseful for hurting her. I love her very much. I am lucky she forgives me. I am not my father…I am aware of his cruel ways and I wish to be washed of him_' Sam's voice echoes in my head; he was speaking to Bella and she allowing us to hear. Bella's face changed to solemn and understanding.

"I see…you are not your father…I will make an alliance with you. You may receive guidance from the old pack, if you chose. I suggest, however, that you realize quickly that you are alpha. They may guide and rule the tribe, but you rule the land in which they live. Your word stands as law to them when it comes to your pack, not the other way around. Also, my pack looks out for our pack mates families." Bella says aloud, but adding mentally-

'_Carlisle is my Lt, reject him and I will reject you and your pack to come. I will teach you what I taught Carlisle. We will abide by pack laws; we'll not enter each other's territory and so on and so forth. Because Carlisle and his family are what they are, I will add the stipulation that they not bite any human or feed from any human…Should any of them slip, we will move on a probation for 150 years' _I couldn't help but stare at Bella before glancing at Jasper. Jasper was newer to our way, but his eyes were gold, how could Bella know this and add on a stipulation? Sam thought it over for a few minutes.

"I agree to your terms." Sam says, seemingly shocking the old pack besides Billy. Bella approaches the boundary line so that she stood right before it, Sam mimicking her. However, when they grasped forearms, Sam bowed to her and Bella blinked in shock before pulling him into a hug.

"Did he just-"

"Unbeliev-" and few other grunts of disapproval rang.

"Carlisle, what just happened?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, is it normal for that to happen?" Alice asks. I heard Henry and Quill Sr huff but didn't comment.

"Definitely not" Dakota says causing Alice to jump, startled. Jasper growls softly as Dakota laughs.

"How do you do that?!" Alice asks, referring to not being able to hear them.

"We evolve, so to speak. And no, that's not normal. Sam is alpha, Bella is alpha. When alliances, truce or treaties are made, alphas will grasp hands as equals and then embrace in a…uh…manly hug. Sam, by bowing, is recognizing Bella as superior." Denali explains.

"Does it matter?" Jasper asks.

"Yes." I answer, " Showing this sort of submission means that Bella will hold a more dominant position in future handlings of the pack, or in reference to alliances, will hold the final say unless Sam tries to gain back what he just lost. In theory, Bella could claim part of Sam's pack, and Sam not be able to not do anything to prevent it, because he has lowered himself below Bella by bowing…showing submission." I further explain.

"Oh, then why would he do it?" Emmet asks confused.

"It's a matter of trust and recognition of the situation. Our pack is…plentiful while Sam stands alone. Also, Bella has agreed to take Sam under her wing and teach him what he needs to know; this is a way for Sam to pay her back…even if didn't need to" I offer.

"Why doesn't the tribe teach him?" Rose asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Its hard to be taught what you need to know by people who aren't shifters. It's sort of like trying to teach yourself a new language with someone merely telling you what each word means. Besides, it's got to be lonely without a pack…sounds downright depressing" A new voice says. Isaac, stood further away from us, fully clothes in a white t shirt and blue shorts. He was light skinned, with blue eyes, black hair and looked to be 16…how…odd?

'_Isaac is the omega I was referring to. Bella took him in from a different pack who was trying to kill him…he was the runt_.' Denali explained to me. Isaac shifted uncomfortably as Denali told me this, knowing he could hear as well. I was the Lt, apparently, absent from the pack and so he didn't know me.

'_He's got quite the bite though. Don't let his size fool you, Carlisle. He's only 1/8 tribal, but I'll be damned if he's any less of a brother…even if he is Cree_.' Dakota grins, causing Isaac to smile softly at his playful jab.

'_I didn't know Cree had any shifters'_ I admitted still eyeing Isaac, not bothering to comment on his other heritage as it didn't really matter.

'_They don't…at least not anymore. Bella sort of…well…she didn't take too kindly to them trying to kill Isaac just because he was light skinned, blue eyes and a runt, and it wasn't even just the alpha, it was the entire pack!_' Dakota says, working himself up. I frown.

'…_Did she have to kill them?'_ I couldn't help but wince. Denali shrugged while Dakota nodded firmly. I raised an eyebrow at Dakota, which caused him to look sheepish.

'_They wouldn't stop trying to kill me, even after Bella killed the alpha'_ Isaacs voice whispers mentally. I sigh.

"I'm sorry for not greeting you. I am Isaac, Omega of the pack…though, I'm hoping to work up out of the spot" Isaac says nervously holding out his arm. I smile kindly at him, grasping his arm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Carlisle" I say. Isaac grins nodding and looks to Dakota.

"I know, we've heard about you." Isaac says, repeating what Dakota said earlier. I look over to Bella, curious to what exactly has been said about me. I find her talking to Sam still; the old pack paying wrapped attention to what was being said. She was telling Sam some of the stories, the ones I refused to tell in front of any one.

"Wait a minute, why wouldn't that lee-…er…he not tell Sam in front of us?" Quill Sr asks, changing 'leech' to 'he' abruptly when Bella glared.

"The stories are for pack members only. None of you shift which means you are not part of the pack. If Carlisle had told Sam anything in front of you or his own family, he would have dishonored me. I tell you these stories, because it is important for you to hear…as it was for Emphrian. Your hate and bigotry is fueled only by your ignorance. I am well aware of what happened to Taakani, the first shifter of your people who was killed by red eyed cold ones. But you ignore the blaring obvious" Bella huffed in annoyance.

"What's that?" Henry asks.

"The eyes! Red cold ones feed and slaughter humans, while gold eyed feed off of only animals. The eyes go orange when one is either changing diet or if they slip! Just as no man is the same as the next, no cold one is either. Plus, gold-eyed cold ones do not smell nearly as potent as red-eyed ones. They only smell repulsive because they are cold ones and still have blood that is not native to their bodies." Bella explained. They all blinked and I couldn't help but smile softly.

"This is why I called you newbies, my youngest is still a goo 50 years your seniors and he more knowledgeable than you!" Bella exclaimed, obviously referring to Isaac who was blushing. Sam looked eager to learn more but Bella looked over at me.

'_I will speak with you later, Sam. Consult your elders and we'll meet at dawn in seven days. In the mean time_-'

"I have some catching up to do." Bella finished aloud walking towards me. Sam nods his understanding while the old pack seemed a bit put out and offended at Bella's seemingly abrupt despatcher.

_'__Always did cut to the chase'_ I told her grinning.

'_I'm not big on theatrics_.' Bella reminds me.

"Will you stay with my family and I?" I invite her and my pack mates, two of which I didn't really know. Bella smiles warmly at me but shakes her head.

"No, you have a family now, Carlisle. We'll not intrude. Besides, we have a house on the edge of town, apparently it belonged to Chief Swan but he moved to a smaller place. Apparently his wife moved out and divorced him because she hated this small town and she took his daughter, Renesme with her…" Bella tells me. I frown and am saddened to hear she won't stay with me in my house.

"Why are you sad?" Jasper asks quietly. Bella glances at him before looking at me. The next thing I know, Bella shifts into her wolf form.

"NO" I abruptly say before she could say anything. Bella bends down playfully. Denali, Isaac and Dakota all scoot away from Bella, knowing what Bella was going to do. Neither of us noticed Edwards eyes glued to Bella or the rest of my family looking worried.

'_Come on, Carlisle, it'll be like old times'_ Bella says giggling.

"Why can't you bond like normal people and talk?" I ask taking a step back. Bella titled her head to the side.

'_I'm the first female alpha shifter with less native blood in me than Isaac, I've never alpha ordered anyone in my pack and I have them obeying me out of respect rather than domination, and I have a cold one in my pack…What exactly is normal about me?_' Bella asks. She had a point, actually.

"Nice doggy" I grin causing my pack mates eyes to bulge.

"Carlisle-" was Jaspers only heads up to Bella's shift in mood before Bella lunged.


End file.
